At Cyril Sneer's feet
by Sol Do Curse
Summary: A crazy fanfic based on the 1980's cartoon "The Raccoons". A lost man finds himself being the foot servant of Cyril Sneer!


At Sneer's Feet

by Cursed Sun (Sol Do Curse)

****

sol_do_curse@yahoo.com.br 

Emílio open his eyes and wake up. "Where i am?" he think looking around "I remember only that i walked for return to my home, in my city, and now ....... I'm in a ... FOREST?!?!, WHERE AM I ?"

He turns and see, near his feet, the entrance of a cave that come out from the steepe hill. "What is it? Strange, very strange, but now i must understand where i am!". Immediately after this thought he hear a scream: "Hey!!! Stop you!!!". Emílio turns, happy to hear a person in this desolate place, but no a person scream: is one of a group of anthropomorphic armored hogs. Their are little, one meter height, but very big for their species. Everyone walking bi-pedial and carried spears and rifles with them.

"Stop human, where are you coming?" the same hogs say.

"I remember nothing!" Emílio reply "Where i am? WHO ARE YOU? I'm in a dream I'm sure!"

"Quiet human, quiet! You aren't in a dream, you are in reality, in an alternate reality. Here there are not many born humans like you but animals with great intelligence. But now, follow us, we come back to our castle, you can meet here our corporate leader ... i think that he's happy to see a human ... eh eh eh!!!"

Emílio accept and the group walking between the trees of forest for a hour and finally arrive at quite a huge factory of some sort. They entry and, during the route, Emílio can see a various type of big creature, like the turtle description: Beavers, Wolves, Deer, Rabbits, anthropomorphic animal and bird, etc. Every creature, seeing Emílio, clap the group and every time the hog soldiers make a gesture of victory.

All arrive in main hall.

"Cyril Sneer!", say a soldier, "We have found a human near your corporation". Emílio

sees a pink aardvark with huge yellow eyes, some gold teeth, a neck tie and a carona cigar in his mouth. He looked quite pleased.

"Very well boy, very well, you have found a human!" he started with a raspy voice "You, come, come here to me!" Emílio climbs the few stairs and arrives in front of Sneer.

"Hello. Can you help me? Help me to back home!" Emílio

asks. "I got lost on a hike in the woods and after being in a cave, I woke up here!"

"Sorry human but i can't help you!" Cyril Sneer sighed, shaking his head and putting out his cigar. Emílio's jaw drops

"Why?" reply Emílio "You know the way around the woods, why?"

"Yeah, I know I know... you remain here, forever ... and become my slave!" reply Sneer.

| "Your slave?!? I don't want! I want back home, to my freedom!"

| "NO HUMAN!!! YOU ARE A HUMAN ... I HAVE NEVER SEEN HUMANS BEFORE IN MY LIFE! You become the first human under me but, in a future, all human become my slaves KYA HA HA HA HA!!!" the aardvark laugh, but quietly continue "... but if you don't want accept this honor ... my men can send you out into the woods, so you could be lost forever! What do you do?"Emílio, being nervous, says nothing...

"Very well!" sighed Cyril Sneer as he walked off in dissapointment. Emílio started to catch up to him.

"Ok, now I decide what you can offer me". For a moment Cyril Sneer see the poor Emílio

body and after says "You are a hot blood human .. mhhh ... good ... come, come under my desk".

"Un...under your desk?" Emílio asks, feeling confused. "Why under your desk?"

"Yes!" reply Cyril Sneer "There's a lot of space under this big chair, you can put your body here ... but taken out your head and your arms: you must use that for you new job, eh, eh!"

Emílio obeys. He lower under the throne and now his head is between Sneer's pink furry feet. Cyril Sneer looks down and says "Now you are REALLY under me! GYA HA HA HA! Perfect! Now you can work without difficulties"..

"Begin, I think that your hands can give at my feet a lot of its heat. My feet in fact touch every days the cold ground and now, when i rule from my throne, you can massage and restore my soles 

... and I can scratch you up if I want, naturally!" says Sneer. Emílio's eyes widder in shock. 

| "NO!" reply Emílio "I don't want to be scratched up!!!".

| "Then, SHUT UP AND OBEY!!!; now you are my personal slave and your life is mine!".

After these words, Cyril Sneer put his furry right foot in front of Emílio's head and the pale baby pink sole with three toes come down to Emílio's face. Emílio close his eyes for the fear but at few centimetres from Emílio, the aardvark stop his leg and says "Slave, massage my sole!"

In this position, with Cyril Sneer on him, with a foot ready to claw him and a lot of soldier in the hall, the unique thing to do is obey. So Emílio put the plants of his hands on bottom of Sneer's foot and begin to massage the entire surface of the sole. In this position he can feeling the odour of Sneers's foot in his nose and the particular sensation to touch for the first time, his pink smooth fur. He do the best he can think: put his finger up and down on sole and between his toes and, time after time, take between his hands Sneer's toe and massage it with strong. During this work Emílio can see, only in the space between the toes. Cyril Sneer closed his eyes and begin to issue little groans of satisfaction.

After a lot of time, Cyril Sneer open his huge yellow eyes and ordered the young man to stop the massage. Seeing Emílio, Sneer say "Ok, very well! You have done a good job! But you don't have finished for today".Cyril Sneer left his right foot and pose now his left foot on Emílio . Now the sole lower immediately and touched Emílio 's face! Sneer, curling his clawe toes and the fuzzy sole of his foot, soft enough, conform to the all curves of Emílio's skull. The foot of Cyril Sneer and the face of Emílio become for a instant a unique thing.

After few seconds, when the poor Emílio remain without air, the aardvark left his foot of few centimetres and, look down, says "Oh excuse me, but feel a creature pulse under my foot is always beautiful ... like some little creature in my reign that dirt my feet with their blood when I claw and scratch them. Eh, eh, thanks to you i think that my feet can become the best of all! MHAMHAMHAAAAAA, now you can complete your services for today ... washing my foot with your tongue!" Sneer, splaying his clawed toes and put these near the Max's mouth. "Begin, slave, begin to lick here ... and pretend it's Ice Cream Too! KYA HA HA HA HA!!!".

Emílio, already with no escapes, grabs the foot with his hands and put his tongue between the two spaces of the furry toes. After lick entirely each toe the human pose his tongue on the pink furry surface of the sole, on every scale, insist on some dirty parts like the bottom of the heel. Again Emílio look up between the big toes to Cyril Sneer's face and see that now the anthropomorphic aardvark view down, to him, for taste this scene with a little smile of satisfaction and superiority.

"After this good service I think now that I can conquer all the forest in the world and finally have those dang Raccoons, Bert, Ralph, Mellissa and the rest, to become my slave like you, I'm sure!" says Cyril Sneer in satisfacation, quietly continues "But now my new foot-slave is you, eh, eh, my feet become now only your world, forget your house, forget the city! GUARDS! Put this slave in your new ... 'habitation', eh, eh!"

|Emílio go out from the throne hall with the soldier and the final thought in his head is that he's unique satisfaction remains now is that probably he is the unique creature that can touch and lick the feet of the greatest bad dominator of the strange forests ...


End file.
